DC High: Hide it Before Someone Sees it!
by Marshall Lee Mello
Summary: Bodie, Kerith and Angel found a cat on their way back from the city markets but they are not allowed to bring pets into the dorms. Not to mention, Glitch HATES them. Giving the cat a name, Mr. Whitey, they have fun with the cat, at the same time, hiding it away from Glitch and the other students and teachers until they can find it a home.


"I smell A CAT!" Glitch yelled as he smashed opened the door to see Kerith surfing Facebook, Bodie playing with the Kinect and Angel reading of what seem to be a magazine, hidden behind a book with the same size as it. Glitch knew it was porn. He's just too angry to point out the obvious right now.

"Ok! Spill the beans, guys!" Glitch continued, going on and on. "You know how I'm allergic to those small monsters."

"Oh, Glitch." Bodie said as he danced in front of the television, using both the Xbox 360 and Kinect, winning the game. "Depending on your size, you're scared of because cats are huger than you, and that they're almost the size as your head." Kerith choked on his coffee when he heard that. Angel laughed at Kerith.

Glitch was getting angry, for he doesn't like people making jokes about his size. He looked around the room to see any sign of a cat, or even a single fur hair, but there was no sign. Glitch sighed and slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

"Ok, he's out, guys!" Angel whispered as he stands up rapidly, dropping the porn. "Hey, Kerith!"

"What?" Kerith said, still wiping the coffee drops that escaped from his mouth and dropped on his white ¾-sleeved shirt.

"Enjoyed your coffee?" Angel said with a cute tone as he leaned on Kerith's shoulder, doing a puppy face. Kerith looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. He then turned to his glass study table, take his half-full cup of coffee and poured it on Angel. Kerith smiled and said, "To answer your question, yes!" Kerith then walked to Bodie, leaving Angel, slowly feeling the burn of the coffee.

"Ok, so, what are we going to do with ?" Bodie said as he takes out the cat of speaking out of from under the sofa. The cat was quite big due to its fur being thick. He looked just like a giant snowball!

"You're carrying it wrong, Bodie!" Kerith said as he takes Mr. Whitey off his hands, then cuddling it. Kerith, for once, looked really cute. Forgetting the Kerith, the male version of Lady Gaga, now taking pictures of Kerith, the animal cat lover!

"Whatever, my dear Carrot." Bodie said as he locks the door that Glitch just entered through. "We have got to put this cat somewhere Glitch would never suspect."

"Oh and where could that be, 'my dear Bunny'?" Kerith said with a little touch of payback, due to Bodie, calling him Carrot just now. Bodie laughed a little and said to Kerith with a 'happy look', "Don't make me throw this cat out of here." Kerith ignored Bodie's threat, for he knows he would never do that, and continue to play with the cat's little paws on the couch.

"Wow, aren't we all calm..?" Angel said, referring to the current state. "We should put the cat somewhere now before," He looked around to check is the coast is clear. It was, so he went close to Bodie and whispered, with his hand, covering his mouth, "…'you know who', catches on…"

"Angel, Angel, Angel…" Bodie said as he shook his head, making the sounds, 'tsk.', three times. "Why would Voldemort come here?" Angel face palmed. So did Kerith, but by using the cat's paw to do so.

"Whatever, let's just HIDE IT BEFORE GLITCH SEES IT!"

"WAIT!" Kerith stopped them. "Should we tell Mike?"

"Mike...?" Bodie said, trying to figure who the hell is Kerith talking about. "Oh, you mean, Mo? No, we can't. Not yet anyways, because he IS Glitch's best friend so... yeah!"

"Oh, ok then." Kerith said as he put the cat down on the couch.

"How can you forget Mo's name? There's only like two words in the name!" Angel said, laughing at Kerith's mistake.

Kerith stands up and went to Angel. He then put out his hands and made it look like a cat's paw. "Don't make me scar the crap out of you!"

"Oh my God, Kerith! You just used the 'crap' word." Bodie said, sounding so happy. "Oh, he's becoming like one of us, Angel." He then hugged Angel. "I'm so proud!"

"We're gonna have a brother!" Angel said, hugging Bodie back. They both begin to jump around. Kerith dropped down on his knees and said depressingly, "Why am I stuck with these people! WHAT WAS MY SIN! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE A DORM FULL OF LOONEYS!"


End file.
